Danny & Sam's late nite
by Sailor Taurus-Miharu Hasagawa
Summary: [danny phantom] This is the continuation of the episode "Parental Guidence" (i think that's the title). Danny & Sam's nite extend the dance w kiss, but is Tuck jealous? [chap 1]
1. Danny & Sam's late nite

Danny Phantom Danny & Sam's late nite  
  
This is the continuation of the 1st back-2-back episode on 4/9/04. This is already a terrific show!!  
  
The nite was almost over once Danny got rid of the necklace that Sam was wearing. Dash was trying to smooth talk the school beauty again, Pauleena, & Sam noticed the DJ still spinning songs.  
  
"Hey", said Sam. "The DJ is still here & there's still time for 1 more dance." "Sure, I'd love to.", said Danny. Danny hands Tucker the amulet & Danny & Sam move to the middle of the empty gym floor & slow dance with each other.  
  
"Promise me you'll keep your pants up", said Sam Danny said, laughingly, "I'll do my best."  
  
Tucker watched as he realized that he was yet again dateless.  
  
"Wait a minute! I'm dateless again! What does a guy have to do to get hooked up around here"  
  
The princess ghost that Danny fought earlier (with the necklace) was behind Tucker's back whining.  
  
"But I want to go to the ball!!" said the ghost princess "On second thought" said Tucker. "I don't need a date that badly!! Guys, can I cut in?!"  
  
Tucker runs away with ghost right on his tail. As the music played, Danny & Sam look around the Gym uncomfortably. Acting as if they have something to say but don't want to say it. So finally Sam works enough courage & says something.  
  
"Danny," she said with a sigh. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but..." "But what, Sam! You know that you can tell me anything." "Well," she said hesitantly. "Pauleena only went to the dance with you because she thought that you were my boyfriend & she wanted to 'take you away from me'" "But she can't take me away from you! We're like... best friends!" "Yeah, exactly" "EXACTLY!" they say with a nervous laugh.  
  
They stare gazingly into each other's eyes, then shake their heads in a way of realizing what they were doing. They turn their head immediately, then lock their eyes together again.  
  
"But are we really just best friends, Sam?" said Danny as he gave her a look of desperation.  
  
"Well, ... I don't know. I mean we've known each other since like... ever!" "Yeah, but what I've learned from my sister, the best relationships start with friends first. I don't want us to stop being friends, but I also don't want us to pretend that were just friends & that's it. If our friendship calls for it to be more than just friends then... we can't help that." "Are you trying to tell me that... that you like me... a lot!"  
  
Danny bends his head down to block the blushing & nods his head.  
  
"But Danny I dunno if we...," she began to say but was interrupted by the sudden pull of Danny bringing her closer to him. Once she noticed that he was leaning in for a kiss, she stopped her resistance & welcomed herself into the kiss. As they kissed, she felt the icy coldness of Danny's breathe. They knew instantly that an evil ghost was nearby. They quickly turned to find that Musikcandra, the evil ghost of bad music & old music devices, had snuck its way into the gym through the DJ's headphones. Tucker ran in the gym panting ferociously.  
  
"I... tried... to...to get here... faster....but I... couldn't!" said Tucker.  
  
"Don't worry about that now!" (Pause) "I'm going GHOST!!" said Danny as he quickly change into the ghostly hero. "How did this thing get through without coming through the portal?"  
  
"I am Musikcandra, being of all rejected music & music torture! Bow down before me or feel the wrath of my mighty power of torture!  
  
"Pppff!"Danny said with a delightful scoff. "You have GOT to be kidding!"  
  
Tucker rushes over to the DJ to makes sure he's alright & discovers that the ghost came out the headphones. He immediately tells Danny of its whereabouts. He then begins to tell Sam of its whereabouts but noticed something different about her.  
  
"Hey," Tucker said. "Why do you look so... starry-eyed?! Did something happen between you and Danny while I was away." He said with a smirk on his face.  
  
Sam said with defense, "So who are you now my father!! Just because Danny & I kissed doesn't mean..." She stopped in the middle of her sentence realizing what she had said & looked at Tucker in a way of disbelief. "No... wait! Did I said kiss?! What I meant was..."  
  
"Nope don't try to cover it up now," said Tucker. "You spilt the beans missy, & now you can't cover it up! I'll just ask you this...did you expect it?!"  
  
"Ya know...in the weirdest way, I kinda did!" All of a sudden Danny comes crashing to the ground from the whack he got from Musikcandra. Tucker & Sam rush to his side.  
  
"DANNY!!!" said Tucker & Sam. Sam lifted his head up to see if he was alright. He ungritted & gave a loving smile to Sam.  
  
"Ok you two love birds, enough of that!" said Tucker. He quickly raised his head saw Musikcandra winding up to slam down on all three of them. Danny grabs them both & turns them transparent & fall through the floor. He sets them down in classroom & zooms back up to the gym.  
  
"Instead of banging on me & my friends, how about you bang on the ivory...KEYS!" Danny said as he gave the ghost a good swift kick in its drum-like stomach. Tucker & Sam race back upstairs to see Danny kick the ghost. "Tucker, the thermos!!"  
  
Tucker tosses the thermos to Danny, Danny opens it quickly , & the powerful beam of blue light & suction grabs the ghost. As the ghost is being sucked in, it fights & tries to push itself out of the suction, it then lets go the powerful force & Danny quickly closes the lid. Danny then turns back into his human form & gives Sam a loving & pleasing look.  
  
"I think that ghost got its ear-full of torture from me! But how did it have come here through the headphones?" questioned Danny.  
  
"Beats me! But are you ok, buddy?" asked a concerned Tucker.  
  
"Yeah! I'm fine...ar-re you guys ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm ok," said Tucker  
  
But Danny wasn't paying any attention to Tucker. He & Sam were holding each other's hands between one another with bent arms.  
  
"Uh, great Tucker! I'm...glad your...ok," Danny said separately as he lost himself in Sam's pool of gleaming purple eyes.  
  
"Um, Danny can I talk to you for a minute!" said Tucker with clenching teeth.  
  
"Uhh, suUUUUUURE!" yelled Danny as he was being yanked by Tucker.  
  
"What are you doing, man! Why are you goin' googly-eyed over her?! You never did before! Why now have you suddenly changed your mind!?"  
  
"Look! I dunno. We were just slow dancing out there, she said 'Promise to keep your pants?', & I said 'I'll do my best'. She giggled, I chuckled, we suddenly got nervous & she spoke up by saying that Pauleena used me to make Sam jealous. I said 'How can she do that we're best friends', then I sa..." said Danny being interrupted by Tuck.  
  
"Le'me guess! You said something like 'But are we really Sam?' And she said, 'Well we've been friends since ever' & you interrupted her by surprisingly kiss her! Am I right?!"  
  
Danny's cheeks began to rose up to thought of it & Tucker rolled his eyes.  
  
But that ruins the whole point of all three of us being friends, Danny! If you two become an idle, what am I gonna do? Tag along on you guy's dates?! I don't think so! I wasn't born to be a third wheel, Danny! So you can either keep us all as friends or you can gain a girlfriend & lose...a best friend!"  
  
"Now that's not fair Tucker! You guys are both my best friends!"  
  
"But she's your girlfriend now Danny! And... I can obviously see what your decision is!" said Tucker as he walked away.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	2. Danny & Sam's late nite pt 2

[sry this took so long ppl. Tests, exams, finals have been poppin outta nowhere. Neway here's the continuation of Danny & Sam's late nite] {p.s. I moved my original to the section for Danny Phantom}  
  
"Now that's not fair Tucker! You guys are both my best friends!"  
  
"But she's your girlfriend now Danny! And ... I can obviously see what your decision is! said Tucker as he walked away."  
  
"Wait!", said Danny as he tried to get Tuck's attention, but it was too late.  
  
"Hey",said a confused Sam. "Where's Tuck goin? Why is he so peeved? Is it about when we kissed?!"  
  
Danny nodded his head in disappointment. _What am I gonna do?_ He thought. _They're both my best friends. If I chose to have relationship with Sam, Tuck shuts me outta his life...for good. But if I don't go out with Sam, Tuck will be on my side but I lose Sam forever. As a best friend & girlfriend!  
_  
'Well, what should we do, Danny?! He is our best friend! And he did come as my friend date."  
  
"Uh ha," he said nervously. "Yeah."  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
Danny took a big swallow & said, "He said (sigh) that I put him outta the picture since me & you kissed. _He thinks we're an item now._"  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"Yeah! Can you be..."  
  
"So what you don't think we are, Daniel!?"  
  
Sam only called Danny by his whole first name whenever she was really mad at him.  
  
"Well, see what I meant was that... I... uhh was... umm..."  
  
"Nope it seems like you really have made your decision. Let's go get Tuck."  
  
"O-ok cool."  
  
"BUT... I'm not doing this for you! I'm doing this to get my best friend back too. Let's go!'  
  
Sam & Danny chase after Tucker to find him standing in the hallway. "Tucker, listen. We all need to talk," said Sam.  
  
"No! You both did enough talking," Tucker said as he turned around with the evil dragon amulet in his hand. "Tucker...put down the amulet...before someone gets hurt! Please, Tucker! I'm your best friend," said Danny.  
  
"Correction. You use to be my best friend, Daniel Fenton!," said Tuck in a father-like voice. And with a quick move, Tucker latched the necklace around his neck. In a matter of milli-seconds Tucker transformed into the horrible, beastly dragon from the envy green lagoon. Tucker growled & said "Girlfriend...boyfriend... no more!!!"  
  
Sam & Danny stood there as if deer trapped in headlights. Their best friend had turned into a hideous, envious lizard. Then Tucker swung at Sam & Danny with the power of his raging jealousy. Danny gets flung into a locker & Sam skids across the floor.  
  
Dash turns the corner & finds the giant dragon breathing the bright green fire.  
  
"Ahhhhahhhhahahhhhhahahhh!" screamed Dash as he began to run back. But a bolt of bright white light & Danny's voice, "I'M GOING GHOST" caught his attention. Then Danny changed into the ghostly hero & flew up. Dash couldn't keep his eyes off of Danny as he flew through the air. Tucker finally looked around himself & saw Dash still gawking of the astonishment. Tucker reached down to get him but it was too late. Dash had ... dashed into an empty locker! (lol)  
  
"Friends... No... More!!" roared Tucker.  
  
"Tucker. Listen to me!" shouted Danny. "We are STILL friends! Why can't you see that."  
  
"Reach for the amulet, Danny!" yelled Sam. "That's the only way to stop him!"  
  
Danny flew like a jet stream of extravagant white light. He buzzed around Tuck's head for total confusion. Tucker couldn't take it any more, concentrated, & caught Danny!  
  
"DANNY!!" yelled Sam.  
  
Then out of no where, bunches of footballs come flying at Tucker's claw. Danny looked down to find that Dash was throwing them.  
  
"Take that, 'fire-for-brains'" shouted Dash.  
  
"DASH?!?!?" said Danny in astonishment.  
  
"Hey Da..., I mean, ghost dude, I got cha back! You get that necklace while I'll distract the lizard."  
  
"Uhh. Thanks."  
  
Once again Danny flew around Tucker, & he tried to catch Danny again. But Dash called to his attention. "Hey! Bug breath... nana nana boo boo! You can't catch ... MEEEEEEEE!" Dash screamed as he ran away from Tucker.  
  
Danny flew right behind them & noticed that there were pipes attached to the ceiling, but hanging. So Danny thought quickly of an idea.  
  
"Uh, hey kid! Run the dragon far enough so he can get knocked out by those pipes."  
  
"Ok ghost dude!"  
  
Dash ran faster & so did Tucker. Tucker bend down to reach Dash, but didn't. As soon as he raised up, BAM! Tucker thumped his head right onto the pipes. Knocking him right out. Tucker falls to the floor giving Danny a chance to take the necklace off. As soon as he takes the necklace off, Tucker morphs back into himself. He stands up, holding his head & says, "Whoa. I didn't know I was that jealous. I am really sorry Danny."  
  
"It's ok Tuck", said Danny thankfully.  
  
"Well Fenton," said Dash in a sly tone to his voice. "You had better beg me to never tell about your little secret."  
  
"Umm. What are you talking about? I don't even know your name," said Danny in a deep heroic voice.  
  
"Hey whatever, Fenton! I saw you with my own two eyes. When the school finds out about this ohh boy! You're gonna be an even bigger outcast than before! HAHAHA!"  
  
GASP Danny, Tuck, & Sam did simultaneously.  
  
"What am I going to do now?!" said a worried Danny.  
  
"Umm pray that he'll forget tomorrow, heh heh," Sam said nervously.  
  
The next day Danny was avoiding Dash as much as he possibly could. But Dash was also look for Danny to put him in public humiliation. Finally Dash caught Danny in the bathroom hiding.  
  
"Hiding for some reason, Fenton? Don't worry; the humiliation wont be long," Dash said sarcastically.  
  
"Aww com'on, Dash! What did I ever do to you?!"  
  
"Please! Don't play that sad card on me, loser!"  
  
"DASH!" Danny yelled as he reached for Dash. When he touched Dash's shoulder a beam of ghostly electricity shot through Dash's body & to his brain. Dash immediately fainted to the floor. Danny was in a panic. He knew something happened, but he didn't know what. When he pulled his hand away, he saw a little shock of electricity clap.  
  
"I must have shocked him. Maybe that shock erased some of his memory," Danny said hopefully.  
  
"Aaaahhh," stirred Dash. "What the heck happened? FENTON WHY ARE YOU TOUCHING ME?!"  
  
"Well, uhh, you-you fainted, & I, uh, I was re-viving you by..." Danny took some water & quickly splashed Dash. "by... splashing water on your face. You hit the floor pretty hard. I can't believe I'm saying this, but are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah. I guess. But this is the only chance you get to touch me, Fenton!" Dash stormed out of the bathroom then zoomed back in & asked "Uhh did I have to use the bathroom or was I coming in here to pound you?"  
  
"Uhh you pounded me already & you already used the bathroom, heh heh!"  
  
"Oh. And one more thing! Uh I guess I should thank you for... bringing me back to consciousness. BUT THAT'S IT, FENTON! SEE YOU LATER LOSER!"  
  
As soon as Dash walked out of the bathroom, Danny felt like fainting! He was sooo relieved. He was also surprised that he found a new power, Electro-memory loss.  
  
Tucker then came in the room, & noticed that Danny was lying on the floor. "DANNY!"  
  
"Don't be alarmed Tuck. I'm absolutely ok!"  
  
"What happened? Did Dash forget or did he have sympathy for you!"  
  
"Let's just say that he had a sudden memory loss!"  
  
Danny picked himself up & walked out of the bathroom with his best friend.  
  
[look for more of my stories. I'm gonna make a story in the combo department. Hope u liked it] 


End file.
